Fatherly Figure
by Jenova Reborn
Summary: [Completed]The master of Olypmus Coliseum: Sephiroth. He is cold, unemotionless, yet hides from something that he wishes never to see again. What's he so scared of? Alternate Universe.
1. Default Chapter

Fatherly Figure

Disclaimer - All Kingdom Hearts stuff is owned by Squaresoft.

A/N - I like making Alternate Universe stories...So, here's another.

Chapter One: The Finder, then Keeper.

Masamune slammed into the tiled battle square.

Icy blue hues glared with a cocky glean.

A twinge of a triumphant smirk spread across Sephiroth's face.

The opponent's sword clanged against this sandy colored tile as the attacker fell to one knee, panting hard. Another victory for Sephiroth -- Too bad it was only training.

"That's thirty recruits non-stop! Ain't ya' tired?!" Phil exclaimed, his pudgy fingers fumbling over his clipboard and pen trying to write up a storm of notes on his paper, he was standing on one of the benches near the battle square. Sephiroth glanced to his boss and gave a frown.

"Thirty is a small number. I am not some weakling, mind you."

Phil scoffed lightly then shook his head, mimicking Sephiroth. "Thirty is a small number...Pfft-yeah...Better save some recruits for my new tournament comin' up, Sephy." Oh, how he loathed that name. _Sephy. _So childish and it made the new recruits sitting on the stone benches snicker at Sephiroth. The Masamune wielder would not tolerate this.

"Sephiroth. _Sephiroth_, Phil."

"Whatever, now go and take that lunch break."

"No. The next time you call me Sephy I'll make sure to rip out those annoying vocal cords of yours. Do I make myself clear?" His old general-like habits came back into his speech as Sephiroth venomously glared harder at Phil. The half-goat blinked, then nodded rapidly.

"Okay, okay! Go and take your break now!"

Mako-infested irises returned over to the recruits who suddenly stopped whispering amongst themselves. The ex-general heaved Masamune out of the ground and lurked off to his cell.

The sunlight peeked through and scattered unto the tiled floor in thick columns of light. This window faced the main entrance of Olympus Coliseum. Sephiroth eyed the vast stretch of sand below boredly. Today wasn't his day. First Phil wakes him up from a good sleep pleading for help with picking out new recruits, Sephiroth reluctantly agreed (After Phil took his pillow and bed covers away). Once fighting his fifth or so opponent the spiky-headed rival Cloud started to watch and watched Sephiroth almost get himself tripped and loose the fight. Then, Phil had to just call him Sephy in front of all those swordsmen.

He sighed, a long sigh.

Then, something caught his hawk-like eyes...

Near the main entrance/exit of the coliseum someone was crouched up into a small ball, leaning up against one of the stone walls that held up the massive stone doors. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes for a better look passed the partially blinding sunlight but still couldn't make it out. He then exited his cell in pursuit of this thing, to see what it was.

He walked in a faster pace than usual down the stone steps of the benches within the battle arena as people watched him. Hercules in particular who was training blinked then caught up to Sephiroth before he could exit the battle arena.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Hercules asked, Sephiroth ignored the question and vanished into the darkness of the small corridor and entered the lobby, Hercules only followed as Sephiroth then pushed the stone doors open to the sandy entrance walking faster up to the exit, only to stop a few steps short. Hercules tilted his head to a side and stopped next to Sephiroth.

"Uhh...Mind tellin' me why you just suddenly came out here?" Hercules tried again, Sephiroth's skin tight glove hand gestured over to the exit, where the thing could be more clearly seen.

It was a human -- A teenager boy.

"What is it?" Hercules whispered as he covered his eyes from the sunlight. Sephiroth rolled his eyes and stepped up closer to the boy, Hercules cautiously followed.

"It's a boy, obviously." Sephiroth dryly said while folding his arms over his partially visible chest, his cold gaze upon the curled up boy. Hercules knelt down next to the teenager.

"He's still breathing..." Hercules trailed off, then grinned. "Look! And he has hair just like yours!"

"Yes, I could tell." Sephiroth only replied while studying the silvery tresses closer, since the boy kept his head bowed against his bent up knees the two couldn't see his face. Hercules, then, gently shook the boy's shoulder. The silvery-haired kid then groaned and moved, making his head fall back and lean against the wall. Though it was shady near the exit his facial features could now be visibly seen. He looked perhaps around his fifteenth year with a handsome visage.

"C'mon, lets take him back inside." Hercules then gingerly scooped the teen up and carried him with both arms as Sephiroth walked beside Hercules, eyeing the boy intently. Hercules noticed, then chuckled. "What's wrong, Seph? Never seen a teenager boy before?"

Sephiroth only shot a small glare at Hercules and turned back to the lobby doors, opening them for Hercules.

"It's Sephiroth." He only remarked.

"So...You two just found 'em like that?" Phil raised a bushy brow at the boy, laying on the bench still unconscious. Sephiroth stood next to the boy, his arms once again folded over his chest as Hercules sat on the same bench and nodded.

"Yeah! Well...Seph found him I just helped."

Sephiroth shot a glare that said _"It's Sephiroth, you fool."_

Phil stood next to Sephiroth, his stature greatly shorter than the ex-general as he craned his neck upward to the long-silver haired warrior.

"What'cha gonna to do?" Phil asked, giving that expression that he wasn't going to take care of the problem -- Sephiroth's expression, too, said the same thing as he looked back down at Phil.

"You're not expecting me to take care of him? He'll just be in my way."

"I can't take of him...Got training." Hercules added with a saddening frown. Sephiroth just groaned.

"Then ask some other warrior to take care of him! Or one of the nurses. I am _not _baby-sitting that boy."

Phil halfway shook his head and shrugged. "You could try 'n' ask but don't push your luck." The half-goat then clopped off back to the lobby. Sephiroth looked to Hercules almost in distress, but Sephiroth hid it well enough so Hercules couldn't tell.

"Sorry, Seph. You know the saying...Finders keepers." Hercules stood up, but, Sephiroth protested.

"You found him, too!"

"No, I followed you. Sorry, buddy." Then, Hercules went back to training as Sephiroth groaned outwardly and forcefully sat down on the bench.

Why me? Damn, this is truly not my day.

AN - Sort of a short chapter in my opinion. Well, to help me out kindly drop a review.


	2. Chapter Two: The Knight and Squire

****

Chapter Two: The Knight and Squire

Ice blue eyes opened to see a ceiling, carved out of stone.

This certainly was not the darkness that swallowed him up.

__

Where...Am I?

Sitting up Riku then took in his surroundings with a more clearer vision: A small one roomed cell with a table and chair in one corner, a bedpost to the left, and wooden holders for a sword upon the left wall. One window graced with no curtains as well as a door-less doorway leading out to a corridor of even more stone.

"What is this...Place?" Riku managed to mutter out, mostly to himself, but still was given an answer from a deep monotone voice to his right.

"Olympus Coliseum. Perhaps a place far away from your world?"

Quickly Riku's eyes turned to see a masculine lithe framed figure sitting in a wooden chair next to the bed. Both feet on the floor with skintight gloved hands shining up an exceptionally long sword. Silver hair reached his waist as this figure also wore all black, and a visible chest. He also had one, dark blue/black wing. Riku blinked, staring wonderingly at this character.

"Coliseum? A place where people fight...How did I end up here? I only remember darkness..."

"I cannot say. We only found you at the entrance."

"We?"

"Yes. Another man and I."

Sephiroth sighed then stood up, walking swiftly over to the wooden handles upon the wall. He gently placed Masamune upon them then turned back to Riku with a raise of a silvery eyebrow. "What is your name, boy?"

"Riku. Yours?" Riku asked still staring at the man while sitting on his bed. The man did not smirk nor show any emotion, his voice completely dry from any dramatic tone: "Sephiroth." Sephiroth then walked back to his chair and sat down, folding his arms in his way showing his irritably of this whole problem. However, Riku kept staring at his wing. Sephiroth then remarked about it. "It's a wing, boy. Get used to it." Then, Sephiroth went on.

"Through reluctance I have agreed to house you. Since no one else would keep you, mind you. However, you can only stay if you work. What can you do?"

"Lots! Whatever you tell me to do, I'll do it." Riku's determination melted into his words. Sephiroth blankly gazed at him making Riku feel un-easy. "Then," Sephiroth finally replied. "Make yourself a bed. I'll be back later." Standing Sephiroth then progressed to the door only to be stopped by Riku's questioning voice.

"Where?"

Sephiroth turned to him, glancing to the floor, then back up to Riku. "On the ground, of course." Then, the ex-general quickly left Riku alone. Riku sighed and buried his face into his gloved hands. "How'd I get into this? I wonder...What happened to _them_?" Letting go of his face Riku then scooted out of Sephiroth's bed and looked around for any extra bed sheets, but none showed up in sight. This was going to take some time.

Sephiroth went to seek Phil. He found the half-goat still in the lobby fixing it for the up-coming tournament, which was within two more weeks or so.

"Phil, I do not want to take care of this kid." Sephiroth started, leaning on a wall with his arms still folded in that way of his. Icy mako-hues watched Phil move back and fro across the ground making sure everything was right. Phil just smirked.

"What's wrong with the kid?"

"He's invading my privacy." The warrior simply stated, but almost bitterly.

"Privacy? Pfft! You're usually too busy winnin' matches left to right! Look, just give 'em some time, maybe he'll teach you some things."

Sephiroth raised a brow, "And those things would be...?"

"How to be human!" Phil then gestured for Sephiroth to shoo, doing so through a fury of anger Sephiroth then re-entered the battle arena.

The battle arena was blustering with people, since most of the fighters were getting ready for the newest tournament which Phil has dubbed the "Pegasus Cup". However, there was one in particular whom wasn't fighting with his fellow comrades, but, sitting in the bleachers watching not-so-intently.

__

Strife.

It was like a bitter tasting drink upon Sephiroth's tongue. Oh, how he remembered the past memories of Cloud Strife, both before and after the _incident. _No, this wasn't the incident when Sephiroth was accused of being insane and trying to take over the World, this was the morbid memory in which Sephiroth keeps tucked away...Trying to forget it. But, every time seeing Cloud the memory came back like an never-ending melancholy of remorse, and...Fear. But, Sephiroth still faced it, he sat on a stone bench near the bottom where his booted feet could be placed right on the sand, watching the fighting.

Cloud caught a glimpse of his old friend, mentor, and rival. He seemed distressed with something, Cloud could tell since Sephiroth leaned forward to make his arms sit on his thighs as those dark eyes weren't actually watching the training but the clear sky. _Over one boy? Surprised he didn't throw him out already. _Cloud thought to himself. News spread quickly about the boy, since, Sephiroth had to carry him all the way to his cell and Hercules had a big mouth. _What's wrong with him? Is he actually...Depressed? _Cloud blinked, then, shook his head.

After returning to his cell Sephiroth found his bed missing a layer of bed sheet. Searching his quarter Sephiroth found the bed sheet neatly folded into a sleeping bag in a small corner and Riku looking up at Masamune, his eyes gleaming with wonder with his mouth partially open. Riku turned his head to Sephiroth, then back to Masamune.

"Can you wield it with one hand?" Riku asked, about to touch it, but Sephiroth shooed him away from his valuable sword and inspected it for any smudge marks.

"Of course I can." After inspecting Masamune Sephiroth then turned to Riku who now sat on the edge of Sephiroth's bed. Riku smirked, faintly.

"Man, I wish I had that much strength..." Sephiroth harshly chuckled at this.

"You do not know of how much training I have been in. You, boy, could never match up to me."

As much as Sephiroth hated being called weak so did Riku. He got up on his feet and glared at Sephiroth. "Says who?!" Riku clenched those skintight gloved hands into fists. Sephiroth was amused with this.

"It is a simple fact. No one has ever matched up to my skill." It was truth and lie mixed together. Although no one has beaten him, there is also that one man..._Cloud Strife. _No matter, this boy didn't need to know of his in-depth background.

"Well," Riku said after a long pause. "You'll see. I'll become as strong as you!"

"Don't talk nonsense, boy. No one in this whole Coliseum would be able to train you to match up to me." Sephiroth then turned his back on Riku and walked over to his desk to sit down. Riku's frown became deeper, but soon relaxed into a hopeful expression.

"You could always teach me."

"Never." Sephiroth spat out.

"C'mon! You said I needed to work here, so I could work on training." Riku argued. Sephiroth twitched his wing in annoyance and folded his arms over his chest, the boy was pressuring him! Sephiroth! He gazed upon the boy with a cold stare, then finally sighed out. "I'll think about it. However, tomorrow you have a chore to do. Tomorrow I'll be going up against more recruits, you'll be there as..." Sephiroth trailed off, trying to find a word other than lackey. "My squire, per se. Go to bed early, boy, for I rise with the sun."

Riku smiled, then nodded. "All right!"

Dusk came swiftly upon the coliseum. Soon, the torches would be lit and the sun would dive into the horizon so the moon could have it's share of sky-time along with the clear diamonds of the sky, some of them missing almost everyday however. Sephiroth dressed into loose black pants and a t-shirt, with his wing perfectly folded inward. One of the healers came by to give Riku some clothes for sleeping and working in.

Riku wore a normal beige shirt and black shorts to bed, and tried to get comfortable in his little sleeping bag, but it was almost impossible with a stone ground as your only cushion. Sephiroth went to bed without say good night or anything. Riku laid there in the darkness, trying to think things over but through this he too fell asleep.

"Riku," Sephiroth shook Riku's shoulder. The ex-general already dressed into his trench coat, gloves, pants, and boots. Riku then placed the bed sheet over his head with a groan to go away. Sephiroth rolled his eyes and gently kicked Riku's feet with the tip of his boot. "Wake up, I don't have time for this." _I knew he was going to be in my way. _Riku then stirred and crawled out of the bed sheets for his clothes lying next to him on the floor. Sephiroth then turned around, studying Masamune clenched in his hand. It was still dark in Sephiroth's room with only the torches outside in the corridor giving dim light, and Riku could only mumble out a slurred speech.

"Ready, mff..." Riku then shuffled behind Sephiroth down the corridor, wearing his regular yellow sleeveless shirt with dark blue overalls and pants. His silvery tresses waving back and fro around his eyes in their shaggy manner. He was dead tired, other than Sephiroth who walked with pride and swiftly down the stairs to the vacant battle arena which was dimly lighted as well.

"Sephiroth...Why do we have to get up so early?" Riku rubbed his eyes, trying to suppress a yawn. Sephiroth walked into the tiled battle arena and turned to Riku who stopped about a foot away, stretching.

"One who wants to become strong and stay strong must rise with the sun and train." Sephiroth simply stated then twirled Masamune around, making sure not to hit Riku. Riku's eyes brightened up.

"Does that mean you're gonna train me?"

"...No. I don't have time to train you, a tournament is coming up and my reputation matters to me. Now go and sit down."

Riku was enraged. "You woke me up for nothing?!"

Sephiroth merely smirked. "Perhaps through watching you'll learn something." Then, like that, Sephiroth forcefully thrust his wing out and turned to the wooden training poles, Masamune clenched in both hands and slanted in a attack position.

Riku blinked. _How can someone be so cold?! _Pouting, Riku stormed off to one of the benches and sat down, glaring at the warrior.

Sephiroth leapt high in the air using his wing to gain extra air, then, gracefully landed on his feet in the middle of the poles which made a circle shape about him. Before he even landed, however, those arms swung Masamune around over his head in a swift motion so fast that Riku didn't even catch it. Already five poles were missing half of their height with their other halves on the ground. Sephiroth then side-stepped swinging Masamune along with him to chop three more in two.

Like that, he was done. Riku didn't expect to see a show that good. He blinked and was in awe. Sephiroth was certainly a master swordsman. Riku absent-mindedly stood up through this awe and grinned.

"How...You were so fast!" Riku cried out. Sephiroth didn't even pant, he turned to Riku lowering Masamune down but the blade never ever touched the ground. "Where did you learn to swing a sword that fast?!" Riku came running up. Sephiroth blinked, he hated to be asked questions about his past and became angry.

"None of your business. Go on and let me train." He coldly replied. Riku frowned, then, nodded obediently walking back to his bench. Sephiroth turned back to the poles still intact and got ready to attack them.

"Your name?"

Riku jumped from the monotone yet youthful voice from behind, then turned to see blonde headed warrior cloaked in red. "Riku..." He got out. Cloud glanced to Sephiroth defeating the menacing wooden poles then back to Riku.

"Lucky he hasn't thrown you out, yet. Never talk about his past, then maybe you'll live." Cloud bluntly said, then, slowly walked back up the steps. Riku was mainly confused about the whole thing and watched Cloud intently.

__

His eyes glowed just like Sephiroth's...

Riku then turned back to Sephiroth, the One-Winged Angel swung his sword downward making a pole split in two through a wood-splintering sound. For some reason...That move made Riku feel nostalgic.

A/N- ... Woo. -rubs back of head- Is it just me or is Sephiroth a little OOC? I dunno, maybe I'm paranoid. xX; But anyway...Thanks you three for reviewing (I also can see Seph beating his head against a wall xD! ). Thank you, thank you, thank you! Hopefully the story won't get too out of hand (since my plan for the surprise is kinda...meh, I suppose) and be one of those Seph fanfics that just...Suck. xD I'm gonna stop talking now.


	3. Chapter Three: Mirror Reflections

A/N- To Zanisha's newest review: I agree. Riku does seem a little OOC. Oops. Xx; As a sorry...Here's another chapter! xD

Chapter Three: Mirror Reflections

Riku worked as Sephiroth's "squire". Usually the main chore Sephiroth made Riku do was clean Masamune -- After a long argument with Riku on how he didn't like Masamune being touched by someone else.

It was like that everyday, literally. The two agreed on little and usually fought with each other in the result Riku being put down by Sephiroth's harsh words. However, Riku soon ignored these comments by Sephiroth and started to gain actual friends, mostly Hercules. Hercules felt sorry for Riku (both because he had to live with Sephiroth and lost his home) and actually trained Riku into a better fighter.

"Good, Riku! Now attack me from a side." Hercules grinned at the boy's progression through the various attack-moves. Riku clenched unto that wooden sword and nodded, then, swiftly charged to Hercules's right side. But, Hercules then tackled Riku to the ground. Riku sat up and blinked, then stood back up and tried again. He was filled with determination and Hercules was glad about that.

Mako irises watched intently from above, under the security of the shade. Sephiroth stood in one of the doorways to the benches below. His arms folded as well as his wing. One armored shoulder leaned up against the stone as one ankle was settled on the other side of the other ankle. Those eyes watched Riku's every move, to his footing, to his swings.

"Why?"

Sephiroth didn't turn to the voice for he knew who it belonged to: Cloud. The blonde headed kid walked up behind Sephiroth and Sephiroth could feel his sorrowful gaze upon him. Cloud then stepped closer, right next to Sephiroth. It was an awkward scene: Two mortal-rivals standing next to each other like good friends whom haven't talked for years.

"What do you mean 'why'?" Sephiroth asked, still watching Riku and Hercules. Cloud folded his arms over his chest, that spiky-haired head nodded to the teenager boy which resembled Sephiroth.

"You let him into your world. Why?"

"Obvious. No one else would take in the brat." Cloud blinked at this reply, and said nothing. Passed that mask of red cloth Sephiroth could have sworn he saw a smirk, or something near it. Turning back to the fight Sephiroth shook his high bangs out of his eyes. "Why do you even care, Strife?" At first it looked like Cloud wasn't going to answer, but after that silent spell he did.

"...Just because. You're getting soft."

Sephiroth had to stifle back his roar of a laugh. "Me? Soft? You're just blind. Be off with you, I need some time to think." Sephiroth's gloved hand made a gesture for Cloud to go away. The Buster Sword wielder just shrugged and turned back the way he came. Cold eyes then dropped their view from watching Riku and downward to the ground.

"Hey, Father! Watch this!" The nine year old silver haired boy waved frantically to his father, then, did a twirl upon one heel with his wooden sword following the same movement. Once turned back to his father with a grin to each ear there was nothing. No clapping. No coaxing. Just two dark eyes glaring behind simple glasses.

"This concludes to what?" The older man asked.

"...That I'm getting better?" The boy asked, not really sure himself.

"Pathetic. Fighting won't get you everywhere, Sephiroth. To be a great man you must also have knowledge. Now put that..._Thing _away and read up on your history!" The man within the white scientific trench coat then swiftly came up and grabbed at the wooden sword. Little Sephiroth couldn't really comprehend the lecture and just stood there, looking sadly up to his father.

"But I want to train some more!" He whined.

"Are you defying my command?" Hojo asked, his rage about to burst.

"N-No...I just...I mean..."

"Good, now be off with you." Hojo shooed Sephiroth away from his work desk and office slamming the door behind the boy. Sephiroth stared blankly at the dark wood door, trying to hold back his tears.

Don't cry...Father will get mad...

The reminisce faded away from Sephiroth's head. His gaze came back to the battle arena where Riku smiled and was having fun while training. Sephiroth lost his composure while remembering and now had one flat palm against the wall he was leaning on with his back slumped. Quickly he regained his tall height and shook his head, walking away back into the shadows.

"It's all...Just a forgotten past." He reassured himself, but, his hands still trembled.

Riku skidded to a stop and panted, his sword dropped down from it's defensive position. Hercules placed his hands to his sides and gave a warm smile.

"You did great today, Riku!"

"Yeah, maybe you should sign up for the games." Phil remarked from a bench, it was a cross-between being serious and being sarcastic. Hercules nodded in agreement, though, since he isn't the brightest fighter out there. Riku turned to Phil and finally could breath easily now.

"Do you mean it?" Riku asked, hope growing in his heart. Phil hopped off from the bench and trotted up to Riku.

"Sure, why not? Gotta be careful though, kid, some real hard fighters are in it, too."

"Sephiroth?" Riku retorted some note of worry in his voice. Phil only nodded then started back off for the lobby.

"Not many make it up to fight Seph, so dun' worry about it." Riku wasn't entirely worried, but still had butterflies in his stomach. This was his chance to really show Sephiroth and hoped it would work out.

"Well, the tournament is in four days. Better get back to training!" Hercules broke the silence and Riku's thinking. The teenager turned back to Hercules, then, twirled around his wooden sword and nodded.

"Right!" Like that, Riku rushed at Hercules.

"You...Are a moron, Phil." Sephiroth rubbed his temples and sat on the heavy pedestal within the lobby. Phil laughed.

"Why's that? You gettin' worried for the boy?"

"No. Do you know who will have to take care of his wounds if he should loose?" Sephiroth groaned still rubbing his head ache away.

"Lemme guess..." Phil trailed off.

"Me! This is my punishment, isn't it? For threatening to rip out your annoying vocal cords." Sephiroth looked up and settled his arms unto his thighs. Phil just chuckled and placed the last letter unto the plague which now read "WELCOME FIGHTERS". "I should just rip them out now." Sephiroth mumbled out then stood up walking back to the battle arena, but, Phil stopped him.

"Y'know what? It's kinda strange that he resembles you. You sure he ain't your long lost relative or something?"

"He isn't, that's for sure. I have no family." Another bitter comment spat out as Sephiroth then left Phil alone rather vexed that Phil, of all people who know better, tried to bring up his history.

Another dusk evening with humid air. The coliseum was deserted once again, only brand new poles were set up. Sephiroth zigzagged his way through them looking around his surroundings. In four days people will be crowded unto the stone bleachers as they watched every move the fighters would make. Sunshine raining down from the roofless coliseum would warm up the day so people would have to bring fans. The packed sand crunched underneath his thick boots every time Sephiroth swiftly made a step.

He walked through the giant mouth at the other end of the battle arena and up spiraling stairs to his cell. He left Masamune back at his quarter along with Riku. Those mako-induced eyes would glow in the midst of the darkness, filled with sorrow of the past that has been now drowning his thought of the up coming tournament. It also drowned his pride making him feel helpless in this giant world, however, Sephiroth would never show this side of him.

Do you really want people to know all your emotions? If so, that's presenting yourself to be weak. You don't want to be weak, or I'll disown you as a son.

Sephiroth lowered his head and walked slowly down the torched-lit corridor passing by door ways with warriors either eating or resting. Coming upon his own cell and entering he stopped right at the doorway and blinked.

Riku was reading a forest green book and sitting down on his bed sheet.

Sephiroth then fully walked in, pulled back his chair to his desk and sat down turned to Riku. The boy only glanced up at Sephiroth then back down to the book turning a page. Sephiroth was trying to calm down his rage.

That book was Sephiroth's and about his old world.

Riku noticed and cautiously stood up and started to walk towards him. Sephiroth raised a brow when Riku slapped the book shut and handed it back to him, looking ashamed. Sephiroth forcefully snatched the book back and placed it on the desk. Riku recoiled his hand and shuffled back to his bed.

"Sorry..." Riku muttered, but didn't expect the answer Sephiroth gave.

"What did you learn?"

"What?" Riku was struck dumbfounded and baffled, it seemed as if Sephiroth was slightly opening up. Sephiroth repeated the question, in a more annoyed manner. Riku kept back his smirk.

"A lot. Some of it was kind of confusing, though."

"Such as?" Sephiroth quickly asked, Riku could still hear the annoyance in Sephiroth.

"Well...That Jenova Project -- I saw no point in it."

Sephiroth was silent, then, stood up and got out his sleeping clothes from the hangers near the door way. "You're being narrow-minded, that's why." Sephiroth commented then sat down on his bed. Riku frowned.

"Only because I see no point in it? I'm just saying my opinion!"

"Your opinion? Hah! Boy, The Jenova Project is too complex that one book alone can't describe it. Don't even try to argue about it."

Now-a-days Riku knew better not to argue, another small tidbit of information Riku had learned from this mysterious Cloud. Since Riku thought of Cloud he had to ask, no matter how frustrated Sephiroth got.

"Whose Cloud?"

"...Nobody. Go to sleep." Sephiroth swiftly glided over to the candle and blew it out softly and returned back to his bed un-dressing and dressing into sleeping clothes in the dark. Riku just sighed out an annoyed sigh and laid back down covering the white bed sheet over him.

"What you are doing is insane. Insane!"

"No, it is simply science. All of it is. It's all for a better purpose and..." Hojo trailed off, a cynical smile tracing his thin lips. "To show whose better."

The twenty or so year old Sephiroth blinked, surprise clearly seen across his face but it quickly faded and turned into disgust.

"Gast will always be the better. I...I can't even believe I'm your son. You must've stole me away and killed him! That's the only logical reason."

Hojo then leaned on his desk, claw-like fingers clenching unto the rim. "Oh? You are so oblivious, Sephiroth. Oblivious to my whole plan -- To everything! Do you know your purpose on this world? Do you know why you look nothing like me? Well, I'll tell you," Hojo's evil grin seem to grow. "You, too, are a mere experiment. Of course, you have not failed yet. Gast, myself, and another young scientist all worked together on a project named the Jenova Project. You are simply...The outcome."

Sephiroth shot up into a sitting up stance in his bed, gasping. Mako eyes wide open with fear clouding them. Catching his breath he soon then buried his head into his hands. Silver hair came down from his shoulders.

A/N- To FF7 fans - I know! Sephiroth never knew Hojo was his father...But! This is Kingdom Hearts and him knowing that Hojo is his father just makes it more dramatic. I still can't decide if I want Sephiroth to be from Hollow Bastion or the "FF7 World". Err, to better things -- XDDD! To DemonSurfer. Yeah, I could see them fighting over the pillow, then discussing about shampoo. ;) Lilac all the way for Seph, though.

Reason why I've been updating so quickly -- I'm an insomniac.

****


	4. Chapter Four: Duel of Truth

****

Chapter Four: Duel of Truth

Sephiroth was in a bad mood. He was even more snappier than normal today and kept himself isolated. It could be seen in his fighting, as well, since his swings were more fiercer and if he were training with somebody else he could probably kill them. And of all days...One of the fighters named Artiel had to bug Sephiroth.

A white cloth swiped over Masamune's curved blade. Sephiroth was cleaning his sword and sitting in the bleachers trying to let his inner-seething calm down. This anger wasn't from Riku about the other night, but of his past that came back to torment him. Every time he thought about Hojo and the harsh things he said to him Sephiroth just became more and more snappy and tried to think of something else...But no, the past would not allow that.

"Hey, Sephy-boy." Artiel came striding up the steps, trying to look all cool with his spiked up black hair and black and red clothing with shin guards and half gloves. Sephiroth's teeth gritted at that name and he absent-mindedly corrected Artiel.

"It's Sephiroth. It would be best if you remembered that."

"Yeesh, what's up with your moody-ness?" Artiel was just putting more coal into Sephiroth's fire.

"You. Now go away, I am trying to think."

"Aww, c'mon, I only came up for a friendly duel." Artiel grinned in his cocky way. People started to watch the two and Sephiroth exhaled loudly, his hand stopped cleaning Masamune and placed the cloth aside, those hues coldly glared at Artiel. "Friendly duel? I don't do friendly duels. Come back to me when you're ready to actually spar."

"All right then, lets spar." Artiel wouldn't give up that easily.

"You are an amateur and waste of my time."

"You scared?"

Sephiroth growled. "Never." The One-Winged Angel then stood up and walked down the steps with Masamune heaved over one shoulder, Artiel was almost nothing compared to Sephiroth: A young, cocky, warrior who was just trying to get attention and got it by asking for a duel to the greatest warrior known to the Olympus Coliseum. The fighters started to gather and watch as Artiel came down the stone steps and stood before Sephiroth who placed Masamune at his side, making it look like it was sheathed but really wasn't.

"All right Sephy-boy ready when you are!" Artiel wasn't a swordsman but a spear-man and would unlatch his halberd from his back and twirl it around, then, settle the end of it on the ground with the halberd's sharp end pointing up at the clear sky. Sephiroth placed his weight back and forth against his legs, he started to lurk a circle around Artiel.

"Well? You gonna attack or not?" Impatience of youth, Sephiroth noted when Artiel said that and kept a hawk-eye upon Sephiroth. Artiel, however, didn't notice that through this lurking Sephiroth got closer and swiped Masamune through the air within the fastness like lighting. Artiel could only stumble back and hit his back up against one of the four pillars in amazement. But, regaining his wit Artiel then pushed off of the stone pillar and leapt at Sephiroth with a heaving blow to his shoulder.

Sephiroth easily dodged it by side-stepping to his left, twirling on a heel, and making Masamune slash while doing so and caught the halberd into a lock of weapons. Sephiroth was half-way turned to Artiel and easily twisted his wrist so he could get out of the lock first and pushed Masamune against the pike making Artiel stumble back once again. Artiel gritted his teeth and kept on that grin.

"Pretty good for an old man." Artiel remarked.

"You're just skill less." Sephiroth bluntly stated and leapt back allowing his wing to help him get that extra air. Artiel blinked and started to copy Sephiroth's stalking movement. However, Sephiroth stood up-right and gestured with his skintight gloved hand to "Come at him" while saying: "Come here." The tone of Sephiroth's voice was the greatest of taunts and could inflame any warrior's will to attack him. Artiel being a weak-minded warrior was within the trance made by the words and charged at Sephiroth.

Through a outbreak of black and blue feathers Sephiroth had vanished. Artiel skidded to a stop and frantically looked around. Everyone gasped and was wide-eyed, any regular of the Olympus Coliseum would know what this move was...

"Sin Harvest."

Through a gesture and swipe of a hand the off-red color of Sin Harvest hovered over Artiel's head, then, disappeared leaving the youth to fall unto his knees helpless and coughing for air, like he had just ran a mile or more without stopping. His halberd dropped with a ringing clang next to him and Sephiroth lowered his hand. Booted feet swiftly walked up to Artiel, then, pointed Masamune right under his chin.

"You are an arrogant fool. What slight idea made you think you could beat me?" Sephiroth bitterly said, making sure to say it out loud for everyone to hear and embarrass Artiel even more. However, passed that flicker of triumph was anger and malice, and a yearning to kill. Sephiroth then raised Masamune upward and was about to do the finishing blow to Artiel's head, all the warrior could do was look up in horror.

"STOP!" Riku's voice echoed, his feet quickly running down the steps and to Sephiroth. The One-Winged Angel ignored Riku's plea and raised Masamune higher. Riku couldn't believe it, Sephiroth was willing to kill this man in a friendly spar! Running faster Riku leapt off the last step and skidded in between Artiel and Sephiroth just before Sephiroth was about to slash down.

Riku closed his eyes and winced before anything happened.

Everyone took a sharp intake of breath.

Masamune never connected, Sephiroth had stopped it in time to only come to Riku's neck by two centimeters. Riku slowly opened his eyes and looked straight into Sephiroth's own eyes which greatly matched Riku's, yet, they showed something Riku had never seen in them: Terror. Sephiroth lowered Masamune, and like a flash his eyes turned into true hate.

"Why did you step in the way, boy?" Sephiroth asked, in his most acidic tone.

"You can't just kill an innocent man!" Riku protested.

"Oh really? Then, all that killing I have done before I came to this accursed place must be all a nightmare. All the bloodshed must have been!" Sephiroth then placed Masamune over his shoulder. "Never, _ever_ get in my way like that. Do I make myself clear?" Old habits once again, Riku glanced about, people were staring but he still nodded. Sephiroth then stalked off.

Artiel stood up, but barely, he needed to support of the nearest pillar. Running up was a nurse and helped Artiel to walk off to the Curing Room. Riku watched in despair. If he didn't run fast enough Sephiroth would have killed Artiel for no real reason. And what he said...

__

All that killing I have done before...

Done before?

Riku couldn't really make it connect. Sephiroth...A killer? Well, saying it in his mind it did sound correct and explained why Sephiroth was so cold and unemotional. Riku wanted to know more, now. Why Sephiroth was a killer. Was he a hired killer, or on his own will? So many questions started to grow in Riku's head.

Sephiroth coursed his fingers through his hair, then held his head. Right now he was sitting at his table, trying to breath out the rage from both Artiel and Riku getting in the way. Sephiroth wasn't getting over-sensitive that he could have killed the boy but just the fact that Riku got in the way -- For someone he didn't even know! "Stupid boy..." He muttered then pushed his chair back to leave, but, something was in the doorway.

Riku.

Arching a thin eyebrow Sephiroth moved to a side to get passed Riku, but, Riku moved to that side as well. Sephiroth groaned then folded his arms over his chest. "What's the matter with you?" He asked Riku, the teenager boy pointed accusingly at Sephiroth.

"I want to know a few things. Like...About your world and what you did on it. Were you really a killer?"

"It's nothing to concern you, boy." Sephiroth replied, then, tried to move to the other side but Riku followed his actions still blocking Sephiroth's only exit. "So," Riku began. "You did kill! But why?" Sephiroth didn't reply this time he only took Riku by the shoulders and pushed him aside then walked down the corridor. Riku only caught up and followed. Sephiroth stopped and turned to Riku.

"Seeing how you won't leave me alone...Yes, I did. I've killed dozens. I've ruined people's lives." _One in particular...Strife. _Sephiroth dismissed the idea on telling Riku about Cloud and went on. "At the time I loved it, I felt invincible because I was. But still...I love it. Now, leave me be." Sephiroth gave Riku one last glare then swiftly went down the stairs. Riku quickly turned to Sephiroth.

"How can you like it?! Are you some heartless being?" Riku yelled making Sephiroth stop on the last step and half-way turn his head up to the boy, under the shade those mako irises could clearly glow.

"Yes, I am." With that said Sephiroth kept walking and left Riku alone and mixed with emotions. A mixture of confusion, sadness, and frustration. Then, Riku remembered the other day when Cloud had talked to him again...

__

"Sephiroth and I go far back. We used to know each other...And he's only slightly changed."

So, Sephiroth has always been this cold brute with no soul, no heart. Well, Riku wasn't finished with Sephiroth and after some hesitation he ran down those steps for Sephiroth. Riku had to push his way through the crowd of fighters then finally jogged into the lobby entrance and peeked around -- No sign of him. Riku then pushed open the lobby doors to the entrance and slowly walked down the small steps and unto the sand, but still, only a quell and no sign of Sephiroth.

"You're persistent, boy." Sephiroth's voice rang from behind. Sharply turning to him Riku saw Sephiroth leaning easily on one of the pillars near the entrance doors.

"I just want answers. Cloud said he knows you, but you said he was nobody. Why did you lie?"

"Because he's nobody to me."

"Did you ruin his life, too?"

Sephiroth sighed. He despised this whole questioning game. Yet, after a long pause Sephiroth reluctantly nodded. Riku stepped closer, wanting to know more. "Why?" He asked the ex-general who looked away from Riku and kept his gaze upon the ground. He had to tell the boy everything, now, to the very beginning...

"I was once a general, the greatest out there because I had no mercy and much knowledge on battle plans. Cloud was a young boy when he joined the army and went under my command and his soon-to-be-friend Zach. Zach was a SOLDIER -- The best warrior right under a general, I was Zach's mentor as well as Cloud's since the boy looked up to me for courage and strength. Then..."

Sephiroth trailed off, the memories slowly flowing back into his mind. Riku intently watched him, wanting to know more. Sephiroth exhaled then went on.

"Then, all three of us had a mission together. A village named Nibelheim was being terrorized by neighboring monsters from the Mako Reactor nearby --"

"Mako Reactor?" Riku asked.

"Yes. This liquid used as power on my world...And used to inject SOLDIER's with to enhance their ability to fight. You can tell that they were injected with it because their eyes glow. Now...Once we got there I soon found out Cloud was from Nibelheim, he seemed happy to come back home. By the next day we ventured over the Nibelheim Mountains to this Mako Reactor, our guide was a young woman named Tifa. Very spunky, which annoyed me. Zach and I went in and Cloud stayed behind to make sure Tifa didn't do anything stupid to get us all killed..."

Once again he trailed off, but this time looked like he wasn't going to finish. Riku blinked.

"Then what happened?"

"...We..." Sephiroth was actually choked on words. "We found the problem and went back to Nibelheim...However...I started to go insane..." Sephiroth swiftly glanced to Riku then back to the ground with his reminiscing expression. "At first I thought he lied to me, only to make me even more mad...Then...I locked myself into Nibelheim Mansion reading every book known to man...On...The Jenova Project."

"You've mentioned that before..." Riku noted, Sephiroth nodded and swallowed.

"Once I knew everything about the Jenova Project it all dawned on me -- I was an Ancient, a being that once ruled our world with great magic and knowledge, I thought I was one of the last living Ancients and became angry...And burnt Nibelheim down. I almost killed that girl Tifa, and injured Zach."

Riku lowered his gaze, he was shocked with Sephiroth's story. But, Sephiroth had to tell him everything. "Cloud took up Zach's sword and threw me into the Mako pit below us...Yet...I lived and came back for revenge...I killed the president of the power company I was general for...I summoned a giant comet to wipe out our whole world...And killed someone Cloud dearly loved. However, in our final duel he stabbed straight through me. I lived, obviously. He stopped the comet named Meteor and it all finally came to me like a flash: I was no Ancient. I was...A science experiment. Now that you know the whole truth you can leave me be."

Riku didn't budge but only studied Sephiroth's eyes, the expression of hurt were passed Riku's eyes and Sephiroth only looked away. "Didn't you hear me? Go away." Sephiroth spat out, but, Riku only stepped closer trying to surpass Sephiroth's anger and trying to uncover a heart Riku knew Sephiroth had.

"Who lied to you?" Riku asked, Sephiroth only pushed off the pillar and leapt down from the platform that the pillars were on and stood in front of Riku, just gazing down at him, then walked off while saying: "My father."

A/N- Once again to FF7 fans -- I know Sephiroth didn't survive when Cloud threw him into the Mako pit, however, I didn't want to go into the long explanation that Sephiroth came back however it really wasn't him but more of his past mind since the mako wouldn't let him die or rather his memory. -lets out a long sigh- See? I would have to explain all of that, so, instead Sephiroth just "survived" both fatal hits. So, yeah, I've altered his story a tad.

On a last note: I wanna give a thanks to my friend Rob who actually made up the name given to Artiel. Thanks Rob! =D

Gah! Wait! I am so rude...I wanna give a thanks to Merielle for reviewing, and the same for previous readers! -nod, nod- Thank you, thank you, thank you.


	5. Chapter Five: Scary Reunion

****

Chapter Five: Scary Reunion

One hand tightened the other hand's fitting glove.

Metal jingled every time he walked. One would have to ask themselves: How can he fight in that get up? But none ask.

Layered dark brown tresses were combed back easily in the Coliseum breeze.

Squall Leonhart was there to fight and with a rooting crowd to back him up, Yuffie and Aerith. Today was the opening of the Pegasus Cup and Leon was ready for anything, even Yuffie was going to enter but not Aerith, she liked to stick with her "Love and Peace" motto. The three all walked up to the lobby doors and Leon gave them a good push.

"Welcome! Guessin' you're Leon? And Yuffie?" Phil had his roster chart whipped out and ready with a pencil in the other hand, his goat-frame stood upon the single pillar within the lobby with Leon and Yuffie talking to him. Aerith on the other hand aimlessly looked around at the intricately made lobby room and could hear the other spectators and fighters in the fighting arena from the dark hallway.

"Aerith? You ready?" Yuffie snapped Aerith out of her little trance, the young woman then followed the ninja and partially silent man into the arena.

Riku swung around his new sword, which Hercules gave to him. It was a simple short-sword with a leather-wrapped hilt and silver guard. Sephiroth leaned on the door way with Masamune across his back and watched Riku warm-up in his cell before going down to greet the people.

"Do you think you'll win?" Riku asked, however it was harder to talk to Sephiroth since now he knew the whole truth behind those mako eyes. Sephiroth made a 'hmm' sound.

"Of course." He replied to the teen's question with a neutral voice. Riku then stopped swinging his sword in a downward motion and turned to Sephiroth, the older man pushed off of the door panel and walked down the corridor with Riku behind him. "So," Riku began. "Are you going to go up against Cloud?"

"If he makes it up to me."

"Would you...Would you try and kill him?" Riku's words struck Sephiroth but he kept walking to show that he was unmoved, but, when coming to the light at the end of the stairs to the coliseum he turned to Riku with those glowing hues.

"In a coliseum you are made to fight, it only matters if his soul and body gives up." Sephiroth then turned back down the stairs and entered into the bright light of the coliseum. Riku sighed and quickly followed suit.

She froze.

"S-Sephiroth...?" Aerith muttered to herself and stared right at the six foot one figure. Her killer, though not successful and... "You're still alive...But..." Aerith stood up and started to walk up the stone steps, unable to watch anymore as the crowd coaxed and jeered for their favorite warrior. Then, that soft leather boot stopped on a step, her gaze turning back to Sephiroth, the One-Winged Angel only gazed around with a cold stare then sat down at the benches where the other fighters were. Aerith blinked: _He didn't see me..._Cautiously turning Aerith then returned to her seat and stared right at the back of Sephiroth's silvery head.

The first battle that brought the Pegasus Cup to a beginning was a match between Artiel and Leon.

"Match One! Artiel Decus and Squall Leonhart!"

A mumble of "That's Leon." was made after Phil had said his announcement from the brown headed Gunblade wielder. Artiel still wore his simple attire and flicked his halberd into both hands, those fingers tightening against the wooden shaft of the pike, he moved back and fro on his feet and looked at Leon. Leon stood still that Gunblade boredly over his right shoulder and dark blue eyes staring right back into Artiel's hazel hues.

Like that Leon did a side-step and leapt forward, that arm gave a shrug while those arms did a heave downward with his Gunblade ready to slice into Artiel's arm. But, Artiel was ready and slammed his halberd downward making the Gunblade swerve off it's target and Leon stepped back, though, his feet then made him go back into heavy combat with Artiel.

Sephiroth watched Leon's every movement intently. His footing and swings of that Gunblade were clean and neat, Sephiroth commented to himself in his head but still wasn't impressed, he knew Leon wouldn't last that long against the great ex-general. Sephiroth could also tell that Leon was going to win this match. Riku sat next to Sephiroth and watched in awe like one of the spectators rather than watching how Leon swung his Gunblade and thinking that the swing could have been stronger, he would blink at times then glanced at Sephiroth who folded his arms over his chest and boredly sighed.

"You're actually bored?" Riku asked, surprise mostly devouring that question. Sephiroth bowed his head and looked away from the fight and down at his thick boots with raised heels.

"Yes, I am. Leon can be easily read: His moves either are downward swings or left-to-right swings with some Fire magic here and there -- To please the crowd. Artiel's pike can only go forward or downward. Phil is poor at choosing fighting partners." Riku only looked back to the battle and before you know it Leon did win.

Walking up in his casual stride Riku scooted over a tad to give Leon some room to sit down, he was panting and sweat beaded down the side of his face. His Gunblade rested across his lap with the hilt to Riku, those icy blue eyes studied it more carefully: The trigger right under the handgun like hilt with a key chain of a lion's head that matched Leon's necklace. Riku would try and strike up a conversation with Leon since now the two new fighters were getting ready with Phil yelling into his loud-speaker.

"You're pretty good fighter. I never seen a weapon like that, either." Riku's beginning line. Leon traced a smirk across his lips and allowed his gloved hand to wipe off some of the flecks of dust on the gray-colored blade.

"It's called a Gunblade, only one other person can wield it." Leon replied, his tone mono and suggesting some emotion, perhaps a off-memory when one is thinking back of better days -- Or worse.

"Whose that?" Riku flickered up his gaze to Leon's face and saw that long line across his forehead in between his eyes, it was a scar all right and moved when he frowned faintly.

"A man named Seifer. No one of great importance."

"Riku," Sephiroth, for the first time, addressed Riku by his name rather than "boy". "It's rude to ask people about their past world."

Suddenly, Yuffie came jogging up and whispered into Leon's ear. Leon glanced to Sephiroth who only kept looking down at the ground then to Riku. "Excuse me, Riku." Leon then stood up with his Gunblade heaved over one shoulder and walked up the bleachers with a distressed Yuffie, Riku watched in confusion then turned back to the battle between a knight and a berserker.

"Wonder what happened..." Riku muttered, then Sephiroth added: "Nothing of your concern." But, Sephiroth knew by that glance Leon gave him.

Aerith fidgeted with her hands and paced the corridor, light reached only a mere fraction in the inside with people's roaring cheers echoing inside like waves. Yuffie watched her friend pace the ground in worry with Leon leaning on a wall with arms folded trying to think things over.

"Leon was sitting right next to him, too!" Yuffie finally peeped out. Aerith nodded and stopped pacing her green gaze falling upon Leon who still kept silent. "How come you didn't punch him then and there, Leon?!" Yuffie got into Leon's face, the Gunblade wielder only gently pushed Yuffie back and replaced his arms back into a fold with a shrug.

"Too many people. There was a boy with him, too. His name was Riku." Leon commented, a glance given to Aerith, then went back to Yuffie. "Maybe Sephiroth is his mentor...So, maybe he changed."

"Never! Sephiroth will always be evil." Aerith butted in and had to keep in those tears of fright. Yuffie groaned and placed a half-gloved hand unto her shuriken strapped against her back. "Well, lets take him out now! C'mon, Leon." Yuffie started to walk back to the bleachers, but Leon's echoing voice stopped her.

"Yuffie, no. We will wait after the Tournament to confront him. Aerith, stay here if you need to." Once saying that last line he looked back to Aerith and pushed off the wall, grabbing his Gunblade, he nodded and left, but Yuffie stayed here and swiftly walked up to Aerith. Trying to comfort her. "Don't worry, Aerith, we'll get him! I'll stay here with you if you like."

When walking down the steps Leon saw that Riku was up and fighting a stealthy fighter but kept up a good pace. Leon then returned to his seat at the front bleachers -- And right next to Sephiroth. The One-Winged Angel twitched his wing then relaxed keeping a hawk-eye upon Riku. Leon leaned forward to make his elbows rest on his thighs with his Gunblade leaning up against the stone bench.

"She's still alive." Leon suddenly mumbled. Sephiroth barely caught it.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, _her. _She is still alive." Leon repeated, a tad more clearly. Sephiroth blinked started to breath shallowly and swallowed hard.

"...Aerith." Sephiroth said under his breath, Leon nodded and didn't make the slightest eye contact with Sephiroth.

"Yeah. I want to see you after the tournament."

Sephiroth only nodded, most disturbance was upon his expression and he suddenly felt the need to get up and get into some shade.

Riku glanced to Sephiroth and noticed him walking off -- His heart sank. Then, one of the fighter's knives almost got him in the arm, doing a quick leapt to a side and slashing his sword down Riku managed to escape from a cut to the arm and gathered up his concentration instead of wasting it on thinking why Sephiroth just got up and left. Riku then twirled around and slashed downward making the fighter loose his twin knives -- And loose. Everyone cheered, even Leon clapped, but Riku really wanted Sephiroth's approval more than anything right now.

The One-Winged Angel rested both hands upon the stoned-stacked wall and pressed his weight into his arms, trying to relax his tension. He stood near the stairs to the fighters cells', a soft breeze came up and brushed up into his intricately cut trench coat. He then folded his arms against the wall and leaned his head upon the cold stone looking down at the tiled floor.

"Fate...A cruel thing. Why? Is being in this Hellhole not a good enough sin already?" He asked himself, bitterly spitting it out and sighing.

"What're you talking about?"

"Leave, Strife." Sephiroth inwardly groaned.

"Right..." Cloud turned back to his dark spot, awaiting for his name to be called, and right on cue it was...Sephiroth then blinked and pushed off the wall grabbing at Cloud's shoulder and pulling him back so he could murmur into his rival's ear.

"She's here, Strife. Your angel, your love. She is well alive with her little group." Letting go of Cloud's shoulder Cloud just stood there studying the tiled floor, then shook his head, and slowly walked out with his cape dancing behind him. Sephiroth leaned on the wall and watched Cloud move out unto the battle arena with Buster sword kept in one hand, wrapped in those white bandages.

Cloud looked _every where _in the bleachers. No sign of a young woman in a pink dress with long, brown hair. He sighed and turned his gaze upon his opponent. _He lied...Of course. Don't fall into his traps again._

Riku went off in search of Sephiroth, and quickly found him since the first spot Riku looked was at the entrance of the fighters' dwellings. Sephiroth's gaze glanced to Riku standing there then back to the shadow the teenager made from the high Olympus Coliseum sun.

"Why'd you leave?" Riku stepped closer, slightly annoyed. Sephiroth pushed off the wall and actually knelt down to Riku's height.

"Boy...I told you about my past...However." Sephiroth swallowed. "There is one more thing...You need to know."

Riku looked back into Sephiroth's eyes, those matching ice blue eyes that Riku found baffling: A person who just looks like him. Then...Riku saw the tension relax and all of that weight Sephiroth was carrying upon his shoulders disappear.

A/N- Oooo, cliffhanger. Sorry for the delay: Had a writer's block. Also, I'm thinking on making a Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children one-shot story, so, if you've seen the English trailer (which rocks!) you should give it a look once I post it up.

Thank you's go out to our newest readers and old ones who posted, too:

???????? (A very mysterious name, I might add. ; )

darkdancer

Smiley-chan

DemonSurfer ( -wiggle, wiggle goes the Masamune- XD! )

Zanisha

I'll see you guys in the next chapter! ;)


	6. Chapter Six: The Whole Truth

Chapter Six: The Whole Truth

"You see," Sephiroth began. "That girl that I killed and Cloud loved dearly...Her name was Aerith. Now, I have just been informed that she is here." Sephiroth cocked his head lightly over to the bench where Leon now sat. Riku glanced back to Leon and back to Sephiroth, puzzled.

"How?"

"She lived, obviously." His cold manner started to creep back into his tone.

"...What are you gonna do?"

"Leon is going to see me after the tournament," Sephiroth stood up, regaining his wit again. "You're coming along, boy." Riku blinked, why did he have to come? This wasn't really his problem, he frowned on the idea.

"But why? Isn't this between you and Aerith?"

"...Technically." Sephiroth tightened his gloves which were graced with small wings, demonic ones under the forearms. "However, it would be best if you came." Sephiroth then stepped back out into the bright sunlight and to his previous seat. Riku just stood there and turned on a heel when Sephiroth brushed by, and blinked. _Technically?..._Riku shook his head and walked back to his seat as well.

"And now the match you've been all waitin' for," Phil stood upon his small podium near the arena exit and lobby entrance with his bullhorn. "The last match that'll decide our next hero! Our fighters will be: Cloud Strife and Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth stood once his name was called and casually walked unto the tiling that would make up the battle square, through an easy movement one of his gloved hands reached up and brought Masamune downward. He stood in one corner, his fans cheering him on and his enemies not cheering at all. Once Cloud came up, in his metal jingling manner, he propped Buster Sword into a defensive position and had one foot farther out than the other.

"Just like...Old times." Sephiroth whispered under his breath, and awaited when Phil would lower down his arm to start the face-off.

Phil gazed at both fighters, ready with swords, then swiftly thrust his arm downward.

The duel began.

Cloud circled Sephiroth and Sephiroth circled Cloud. That smirk upon Sephiroth's face taunting and just like the last time they dueled -- Within their Planet's core, with Cloud trying to save the Planet from the dreaded Meteor. It was all like de-ja-vu, however, this time Sephiroth made the first move. He swerved to a side and slashed downward with Masamune, Cloud wasn't expecting this sudden move and got nicked within the right shoulder, he retreated backwards and winced.

"Loosing your touch, Strife." Sephiroth commented casually, then charged forward into a stabbing thrust for Cloud, but the spiky haired warrior was ready this time and brought Buster Sword into a slant downward to protect his torso, Masamune scraped against Buster Sword then came out of the lock. Cloud then slashed Buster Sword upward but Sephiroth leapt back and brought Masamune into a hammering move.

The heave was so hard on Cloud's sword that he accidentally dropped it and looked to Sephiroth with shock in those dark blue eyes. Sephiroth grinned and crouched down to swipe one leg across Cloud's legs and made him trip. Sephiroth could now kill Cloud.

"This is all for the agony...And pain...And embarrassment you put me through, Strife. This final blow will be my vengeance--" Sephiroth was cut off.

"No! Sephiroth, stop!"

It wasn't Riku this time...It was her. Aerith. She hopped down the stairs and came to a stop a few feet away. People watched in awe and in confusion. Tears stained Aerith's cheeks and veiled her green eyes and she looked coldly to Sephiroth. He picked up his head to meet her teary gaze with Masamune at Cloud's throat, Cloud just stared at Aerith with his mouth partially open.

"Please," Aerith sniffled. "Don't kill him."

"I should kill you both." He replied venomously.

"No! Not when he knows nothing about his past..." It was a weak come-back, but Aerith couldn't act strong anymore. Cloud was here, Sephiroth was here. And so was _he_. It was too much of an emotional burden and more tears came down her face. Sephiroth blinked and looked passed Aerith to Riku, who was standing up ready to pounce on Sephiroth if he were to try anything to hurt Cloud then his gaze returned to Aerith. "I don't care! Strife needs to repent for what he has done, and I am here to make that happen!" Sephiroth pressed Masamune harder into Cloud's neck, Cloud stayed perfectly still so the tip wouldn't plunge into his throat.

But, Aerith snapped. Soon her right hand was clenched up into a fist then she would thrust her arm forward and stretch her palm out making a small fire ball spit out and hit Masamune's blade, Sephiroth absent-mindedly let go making Masamune clang against the ground. Everyone gasped. No one has ever seen Masamune fall to the ground. Sephiroth turned to Aerith and was quickly in front of her, ready to choke her. But his hands never met her neck.

"Phil," He called, still glaring down at Aerith. "The tournament is over. Everyone can leave."

Phil was speechless, but clearing his throat he then yelled his commands to the spectators. "All right you heard the man! Tournament's over!" People muttered to themselves, but, started to get and file out into the lobby and for the entrance/exit. Phil, too, left Sephiroth with these matters while shaking his head. Cloud stood up and progressed behind Sephiroth but Aerith shook her head.

"Strife, Leonhart, you stay here. Riku, Aerith, come with me." Sephiroth cocked his head and walked up to Masamune, gently picking it up and placing it over his back, he then started to walk for his cell but stopped when Aerith stayed put and so did Riku. "Well? Come along!" Sephiroth was becoming irritated. Aerith sighed and started to walk towards him but Cloud caught her wrist.

"I don't trust him." He whispered Aerith turned her head to him, taking in all of his features in which she missed so much and gave him a faint smile.

"Don't worry...Riku, come on." She called gently to Riku, he reluctantly followed Aerith when Cloud let go of her wrist and eyed Sephiroth.

Yuffie stood in Sephiroth's way with her shuriken ready and the nastiest glare she could conjure up on her perky face. Sephiroth blinked, finding it amusing this girl would up against him. "You, too, stay here. Best not to get into this." He suggested and kept walking, but, Yuffie still stood her grounds. He stopped right in front of her and sighed. Aerith stepped up next to Sephiroth.

"Yuffie, please, don't worry." Yuffie glanced to Aerith with worry then side-stepped, but, growled at Sephiroth.

"If you try and hurt them I'll seriously kick your butt!"

Sephiroth only nodded and kept walking with Aerith and Riku trailing behind him.

Yuffie ran up to Leon, who still coolly sat on the bench but his hand gripped his Gunblade the whole time but now his hand relaxed. Cloud turned to Yuffie and Leon and then went to retrieve his Buster Sword. Yuffie looked beyond worried and bit her knuckles.

"What if he's going to kill her?!" Her voice was shaky, Leon only glared until they vanished into the darkness of the entrance to the fighters' dwellings and then looked up to the distressed ninja/thief.

"This is Aerith's problem and she seems to know that Sephiroth won't hurt her. I doubt Sephiroth would bring Riku along if he was going to kill her."

"You mean..." Yuffie trailed off. Leon merely nodded.

"Yes. They're going to tell Riku...Everything."

Cloud overheard while he still stared off into the darkness of the mouth...He knew of it and it was another thing to hate Sephiroth for. Along with Professor Hojo.

Sephiroth sat at the end of his bed and allowed Aerith to sit in his desk-chair and gave the extra one to Riku to sit in and sit near Aerith. Riku was very confused now that he didn't know what to ask first. Sephiroth held his head in his hands then pushed back his bangs and exhaled loudly.

"Boy, I haven't told you all of it. There is something I left out because I didn't want to tell...But now I am left with no choice," Sephiroth's eyes changed from frustration to truth and being solemn. Riku just stared back, absolutely silent. "You see, Aerith is an actual Ancient. The only one left and I was bound on a mission to kill her, however before that, before I went insane Professor Hojo -- My father -- Wanted to use her in his scientific studies."

" -- Riku, one time he captured me and wanted to use this insane plan of his. At the time Sephiroth still worked for ShinRa, Inc., the company his father worked for. Well...He wanted to make a child born of an Ancient and his own creation -- A person injected with Jenova cells. Do you know of the Jenova Project?"

Riku nodded when turning to Aerith. She nodded.

"Hojo was successful, but, the "father" went off on a mission two days later and I escaped, but couldn't bring the child along since he was hidden away...I felt so horrible. Then, five years later, that father was reported to be alive again..." Aerith trailed off, for everything seemed to dawn upon Riku's face all at once.

"Sephiroth...And you? But...He tried to kill you!"

"That's when I was insane, but now clearly stable." Sephiroth added.

"I don't get it...Are you saying...That I'm from your world? I'm this creation Hojo made?" Riku asked, his icy blue eyes glancing back and forth to Sephiroth and Aerith, their expressions un-easy and they re-averted their eye sight from Riku's. Riku held his own head, then remembered: His hair was just like Sephiroth's, his eyes were too. His pale complexion matched Aerith's and so did his kind yet determined heart...

It all connected.

But...Riku wanted to deny it, he did not want to accept this at all. He bowed his head even lower and closed his eyes trying to think of Destiny Islands -- And his parents there; he noted in his head that they were two brown haired people with a more darker complexion from the island sun. "How?" Riku asked, his eyes still closed and his voice weary.

"You were still very young when our world was swallowed into Darkness, luckily you survived somehow and Fate brought you here...After all of this time. Riku?" Aerith blinked and reached out for his shoulder, those delicate fingers resting upon it and gently stayed there then let go. Riku was silent, then slowly opened his eyes and dropped his hands from his silvery hair. Sephiroth looked away and folded his arms over his chest. Riku peered over to him.

"That's why you let me stay here...You knew that I was--" Riku couldn't say it, after a moment and a swallow he was able to, though. "...Your son." Sephiroth only slowly nodded and stood up, dropping his hands into mild gestures.

"Indeed, but, it would be best if you go with Aerith and her friends." Sephiroth looked at the boy, only a slight hurt in those mako-eyes. Riku rose to his feet, ready to argue.

"No, I want to stay here. Now I know everything I want to know more--"

"Riku, listen. I wasn't made to be a father. I was made as a experiment for Hojo to show off, and to kill -- Nothing more, nothing less. Go with Aerith by tomorrow morning." Swiftly kneeling down and placing a gloved hand on Riku's shoulder Sephiroth then whispered to Riku. "...She'll take care of you, son."

Riku studied Sephiroth's mako eyes -- A mirror reflection of Riku's own irises. It was a long quell, one of those awkward moments and time seemed to stay still with only the flickering torches and candles giving off light, but everything was now visible. So clear. Yet, everything was still shrouded in darkness, too. Riku wanted to know more -- Get to know Sephiroth as a father rather than that man who took him and never seemed to lighten up. He wanted to know about Aerith, as well, but more than anything...He just wanted to stay with Sephiroth.

"Fine." Riku murmured, Sephiroth let go of his shoulder and stood up with a faint smirk his gaze raised up to Aerith who was on the verge of crying -- But kept it all in.

"You may now leave." Sephiroth simply stated, so cool and casually. Riku bowed his head, Aerith stood up and silently pushed the chair back under the office and waited for Riku at the door way.

"Come on, Riku. Give Sephiroth his time." Aerith gently said, Riku nodded and followed Aerith out into the corridor. Sephiroth despairingly sat down back unto his bed with a long exhale of breath through his mouth and slid Masamune slowly off of his back placing the legendary sword upon his lap, his right hand absent-mindedly reached over to his bed-post and grabbed a cloth and started to clean the sword which got dusty from it's fall.

A/N- ... I'm such a loser. When I was making the ending of this chapter Suteki Da Ne (FFX) was playing and I started to get a little teary eyed, because the song made this chapter so dramatic. xD Anyway, allow me to explain a few things: I did some math and found out that Aerith would have been only sixteen when she...Uh...Gave birth to Riku. Well, you see, I didn't want to make a self-created character since it wouldn't be that dramatic, so, I stuck with the concept that Hojo made Sephiroth and Aerith...Y'know. I'm not a huge Seph/Aerith fan, either! (Cloud/Aerith all the way!).

Now, for the thank you's:

DemonSurfer

Zanisha

Hikari-die

Smiley-Chan

Darkdancer

Viktor Mayrin (Wanna give you a personal thanks for applying to the Advent Children RP, as well.)

Lo and behold this isn't the end! Just a few more chapters. ;-;


	7. Chapter Seven: One last Chat

A/N- ... -looks to this sephy plushie- ... ... ...!!!!! dljhfkgifgh31!324fkl!! -yoinks, hugs, clings, etc- ... ; Ahem, anyway. Second to last chapter (maybe)! Forewarning - I couldn't resist touching moments between Cloud and Aerith...They're such a cute couple in both FF7 and KH...In my opinion. .;

****

Chapter Seven: One last Chat

Riku sat on the benches, alone.

His legs would be crossed over one another and those icy blue eyes would be looking upward at the clear blue sky, only strays of clouds could be seen with a bird or two. His expression was nothing or perhaps just solemn.

"So," Yuffie murmured to Aerith. "He knows everything?"

"Yeah..." Aerith replied with a sigh, she watched Riku from at the top where an exit from the bleachers are. Yuffie leaned on the wall next to Aerith with arms folded and shuriken on back.

"Gotta feel sorry for him. That's a lot of stuff to think about." Yuffie's expression changed from wonder to sadness towards Riku. Cloud came jingling up behind the two and stood there in the darkness, however those mako eyes could be clearly seen. Aerith turned from Riku and smiled faintly to Cloud who came closer.

"Err...I'll leave you two alone." Yuffie nodded and walked down the stone steps to Riku, wondering if she could probably comfort the teenager. Aerith blushed and bowed her head from Cloud who, seemed to blush as well.

"Are you really leaving tomorrow?" Cloud asked, his voice soothing to Aerith yet heart-breaking. She only nodded and allowed her left hand to clasp around her right arm. Cloud sighed and awkwardly took that hand into his, the one not encased in his claw but only half gloved. It was scarred with war and hers was delicately soft. "You don't have to listen to Sephiroth. I can take care --" Cloud was cut off.

"No, I'm leaving for Riku -- He's coming along."

"Does he know?"

"Yes. Sephiroth thought it would be best if Riku left..." Aerith trailed off and sighed once again, her visible shoulders slumping, then, she looked back up at Cloud hopefully. "You can come with us, there's enough room on the Gummi Ship!" Though, through Aerith's dismay, Cloud shook his head.

"I still have things to settle with Sephiroth. We'll be together again someday, though..."

"You promise?" Aerith asked, her words shaky.

"I promise." Though that mouth veiled he did smirk.

"My dad was a big meanie, too!"

It wasn't helping, but Yuffie went on and on about Godo. Riku just kept looking up at the sky which turned into a late afternoon, a sigh escaped his lips and allowed his hands to hold his chin. Yuffie noticed and finally stopped talking. "Hey, Riku? How about you talk to Sephiroth?" Yuffie suggested and stood back up, Riku turned his attention to her and blinked.

"He doesn't want to talk."

"How do you know?"

"Just because." Riku replied quickly, Yuffie smirked and placed her hands at her waist which was graced with short-shorts.

"Talking about it will help, y'know."

"...Maybe." Riku got up and dusted off his navy blue pants, then, stepped down the benches. Yuffie sat back down with a relieved and accomplished sigh, then, she heard Aerith and Cloud walking down the stone steps.

"Where's Riku going?" Aerith asked, her motherly instincts making her tone sound worried. Yuffie turned her head back to Aerith and smiled.

"He's gonna talk with Sephiroth."

"Yuffie!"

"What?!"

"Sephiroth doesn't want to see him!" Aerith exclaimed then did a inner groan, her feet going down the stairs swiftly but Cloud's hand was swifter to grab at her wrist, she turned and looked up at Cloud.

"Don't worry."

"But--"

"Yuffie did the right thing on coaxing him...It's something he has to face."

Aerith just bit her lower lip and Cloud slowly let go of her wrist so she could sit down, tiredly. Cloud just stood there with one foot on the next step and the other on the previous one a wind came by and got caught in his cloak.

"Hey, where's Leon?" Yuffie asked to break the tension.

"Getting the Gummi Ship ready for tomorrow." Aerith replied tonelessly and kept her green eyes upon the mouth that only bared darkness.

"How come you didn't tell me when I first came here?" Riku asked, this time his tone was bitter to match that of Sephiroth's. Sephiroth only sat in his chair reading a small black book with one leg over the other's thigh, then, glanced up at Riku who stood in front of him with arms crossed over his chest.

"It isn't that simple, boy. I couldn't just come out and say it. Could you imagine how dumbfounded you would be? You would probably denied it and gone insane." He stated simple as that with fingers turning the page.

"Then, how come I have to leave? Are you scared that I know now?" Riku pushed the limit and Sephiroth slapped the book shut with an annoyed groan.

"I am _never _frightened. I can't have you stay here...Simply because now you hate me." Riku blinked at his statement and lowered his arms from their folding and into small gestures.

"I don't hate you, I'm just frustrated."

"I understand." It didn't have any comfort, it was just something Sephiroth replied with then opened back his back to the page he was reading and those mako enhanced eyes went back down to the words upon the page, skimming the words in a fast motion. Riku stayed there, trying to think of something to say.

"I don't want to leave." He finally blurted out. Sephiroth raised a brow.

"Aerith can give you a promising life." Sephiroth answered back, a sigh could be heard too.

"I have a life here, though!" Riku shot back in his protest. Sephiroth chuckled.

"A life? Here? No, this isn't a life. Being a warrior for sport and money isn't a life a fifteen year old boy should have -- That life is for someone...Like me, whom has grown up with Death. Aerith will give you a home and you can live happily. You will not wake up at dawn anymore and watch me train, you will not train with Hercules anymore, nor will you talk to Strife. You will have a _normal_ life with a caring mother and friends." His speech was done and Sephiroth's eyes turned to the new page.

Riku bowed his head, closing his eyes realizing everything now, a smirk appeared on his pale lips. "I know why you're doing this...You actually care for me."

Sephiroth's breath stopped for a moment then returned to its normal cycle, and his wing twitched but folded back inward again. "You just need a better life." It was a blunt answer, but Riku knew he was lying.

"C'mon, don't deny it! You care for me!" He raised up his head through a shake of silvery tresses and showed that smirk to Sephiroth who looked baffled at the boy -- Or perhaps that was a wince? Suddenly, Sephiroth stood up and Riku took a few steps back, Sephiroth placed his book on his desk and quickly walked over to his bed post taking something out of the jour. He walked back to Riku.

"Here."

Sephiroth's arm extended to the boy with the a new book entitled _History of the Ancients and Calamity from the Sky _Riku gently took it into his own skintight gloved hands and just laughed, it was soothing and heartwarming. Sephiroth blinked, he hadn't heard a real laugh for so long that he didn't really know what to do.

"...Something wrong?" Sephiroth asked.

"No...Just laughing at you." Riku stifled back his laughter and looked up at a confused Sephiroth.

"Me? What on Earth is wrong with you, boy?"

"I just finally understand everything, now. It might take you awhile to understand, too, but I know you will get it."

"If you're thinking I will start to care for you..." Sephiroth trailed off, that glare returning into his eyes. Riku only shook his head and turned for the doorway, then, turned back to his father.

"You will." Were his final words, then, Riku left Sephiroth alone -- And baffled.

__

I really can't tell...If I should scowled that boy or agree.

Sephiroth shook his head making those bangs sway back and forth before his chin and mako eyes, then, went back to his own reading muttering to himself. "You're a warrior, Sephiroth..."

Aerith touched the book's cover and swiped off some dust, then, smiled gently to herself as Riku sat next to him leaning forward a bit when she opened the book to the first page so he could read it as well.

"What's the 'Calamity from the Sky'?" He asked looking up at the young woman's features. Her smile slowly faded into nothing as she gently closed the book and gave it back to Riku who graciously took it back.

"Well...Long ago our world was ruled by my ancestors -- The Ancients, your long lost relatives. They ruled with happiness and didn't have any need to worry about things. Then, something fell from the sky causing the Planet to be hurt." Aerith turned to the boy who looked wonderingly at her, his face animated in intrigue and curiosity. She went on, talking about how the calamity was Jenova.

Yuffie, Leon, and Cloud watched.

"A real Son-Mother connection -- Soo cute!" Yuffie cooed, but was almost a poke fun kind of comment as well. Leon only kept his arms folded over his chest in his usual manner and doing his usual lean-up-against-the-wall stature as he looked down at Aerith, Cloud stood behind the two.

"I suppose." Leon replied boredly. Yuffie groaned.

"You're no fun! Can't you just think? A Son actually reunited with his family!"

Leon tried, knowing the same pain -- His parents...But he only shook his head. Yuffie just rolled her eyes.

"Better get used to it! He's coming back to Traverse Town with us." Yuffie told Leon, Leon only shrugged.

"Bet Sephiroth is happy."

"Yeah, probably." Yuffie concurred. But Cloud, for some reason, thought otherwise however said nothing.

A/N- ... What a terrible writer's block. Sorry for the delay. Anyway, wanna give out a thanks to all of the readers who posted up their reviews! And while typing I've decided that the next chapter will be the last -tear- So, I'll see you in Chapter Eight!

****


	8. Chapter Eight: Farewell

**Chapter Eight: Farewell**

That morning finally came.

The sunrise was beautiful, a touch of pink and light reds gracing the sky and mixing with one another. Yet, it also reflected a sorrow Riku had for the tranquility was quiet with no birds. He stood in the middle of the coliseum just looking things over. The stones that created the intricately made arena, the packed sand, the clear sky.

"Actually here before me."

Riku gasped and quickly turned to the voice -- Sephiroth. The One-Winged Angel leaned his silver plated shoulder unto one of the high stone columns with arms folded over his chest hiding the visibility of it his wing folded inward and giving him a cushion from the hard pillar. Riku stayed where he was and placed his hands on his hips just nodding.

"...Where is Aerith taking you?" Sephiroth asked, just in a conversational tone.

"Traverse Town...Ever hear of it?" Riku replied back in the same kind of voice.

"Indeed, a tranquil place."

"Sephiroth..." Riku trailed off his cobalt blue eyes lowering down from the dawn sky and to Sephiroth's blank and emotionless face which animated questioning at the moment. "I want to--"

"Riku!" Yuffie called from the arena's exit, waving her hand around in the air. "Riku, c'mon, Aerith and Leon are waiting!" She called again this time lowering her arm and cocking her head back to hurry up. Riku turned to Yuffie and made the gesture to hang on, then, turned back to Sephiroth walking up to him.

Sephiroth looked down at the boy, pushing off the pillar and fully standing his six foot height, those gloved hands still folded over his chest in his bitter way.

But Sephiroth didn't expect the next thing to happen.

He stumbled backwards and gawked his arms pushed out of their folding and forward in a gesture of not knowing what to do. His cold stare turned into a embarrassed and baffled one as his eyes' gaze frantically looked around then back down to Riku who had clung himself around Sephiroth -- A hug, in a simpler term. Sephiroth's hands stayed like that not knowing if to hug back or push him away, but, Riku hugged for a long time then finally let go.

"I want to thank you for the book." Riku faintly smiled and nodded. Sephiroth stood there and regained his composure, then, finally through reluctance ruffled the boy's same silvery hair.

"Go already." Sephiroth said, but to Riku it didn't sound bitter and full of venom but just a poke fun comment -- Finally, had Sephiroth lightened up? Well, Riku would never know now and just snickered then turned back to Yuffie who had a giant grin plastered unto her face. Riku then ran up to Yuffie as the ninja disappeared into the exit of the arena. Riku gave one last glance to Sephiroth who looked on and gave one nod, Riku returned it then he too walked out of the arena.

"Aww, that was really nice of you -- For a change."

Sephiroth's right eye slightly twitched and so did the pinions of his wings, turning slowly to the voice he saw Hercules with a big grin on his face as well, then, the invincible warrior laughed at Sephiroth. "So, that means you're gonna be more nice now? Heh, Phil was right." Hercules pushed it there and Sephiroth came stalking up, brushing by, then swiped his leg across Hercules's ankles making the blonde trip and fall.

"HEY!"

"Your ignorance is annoying, Hercules." Sephiroth bitterly spat back while walking up the stairs.

He was back to his normal self.

Yuffie and Riku came walking up to the Gummi Ship within the grassy fields that surround Olympus Coliseum. The wind was stronger on the plains making the tall grass look like a ocean of green. Riku smiled upon the scenery then Yuffie lightly shook his shoulder.

"C'mon! We're boarding!" She then ran up the ramp into the Gummi Ship's interior, Riku watched then turned back to the giant stone building whispering something...

"Bye...Father." Then, turning back to the Gummi Ship Riku boarded, too, and soon after he did the ramp came to a clamping close with a metal echo. Leon was commanding at the cockpit and turning switches and knobs upon the dash board in front of him. Yuffie sat next to him just looking out the windows. Aerith sat in the back with Riku.

"Could we visit?" Riku asked then was jerked forward by the Gummi Ship's thrusters only to regain his seating as the ship then rose slowly into the air and blasted away from the green fields and coliseum. Aerith bit her lower lip, but, Leon spoke up for her.

"We have to uphold the World Order."

"World Order...?" Riku echoed back. Yuffie nodded; "Yep, we can't just visit other worlds, it's part of the World Order law."

"But--" Riku was cut off.

"No buts." It was Leon who steadily maneuvered the ship through the dark blue and green entity of space.

Aerith then whispered to Riku. "Don't worry, Yuffie and I can convince Leon to come back." She nodded afterwards with a smile then handed back Riku's book that she held on for him. Riku took it back and sighed opening it to the first page. Aerith watched for a moment, then, turned her gaze to the windows before her that were also halfway hidden from Leon and Yuffie's seats.

"You'll really like Traverse Town, Riku," Yuffie began. "I can teach ya' some things that only a ninja knows -- Squall could teach you how to dance!" Yuffie started to laugh uncontrollably as Leon rolled his eyes.

"That's Leon and I'm not teaching hi --"

"--Anyway, Aerith is a really good cook, too!" Yuffie stopped Leon. Aerith kept smiling, Riku glanced up from the book and started to laugh too.

"You know how to dance, Leon? Jeez, kinda weird for a guy like you."

"Yuffie...Why did you have to say it?" Leon started to blush. Yuffie giggled.

"Aww, you're blushing! C'mon, we all know you are a great dancer!"

"Yuffie...!" Leon did his threatening tone, something a parent might do to a child. Yuffie then piped down.

Riku only shook his head and looked back down to the page beginning where he left off which were the first set of words. Aerith leaned back in her seat then tapped Riku lightly on the shoulder, he looked back up and followed her finger to the window.

Before them a planet was coming up, lighted up with artificial light. Riku blinked and gently closed his book making his eyes squint to get a better look.

"That's Traverse Town, it isn't very far from Olympus Coliseum." Aerith told him in her low and soft tone. Riku was astonished.

That was his new life that Sephiroth preached about. His new, normal, life.

__

Normal...

Riku sighed and lowered his head those tresses of silver getting in his eyes. Aerith noticed and turned her head from the planet that was getting bigger and to her son.

"Riku? Are you all right?"

"Yeah...Just a little homesick." He muttered.

Aerith frowned then smirked. "I bet he misses you. No matter how cold he is, he must realize that he's a father. I just know he misses you."

Riku shrugged and looked back up, Leon was lowering the Gummi Ship into a Gummi Ship garage just outside the doors to Traverse Town.

"I think so, too."

Sephiroth studied his room.

It wasn't the same.

It was less...Lively.

He sighed and fully walked inside his dwelling just shaking his head to himself. "Sephiroth, he is gone and you have your privacy back. No more lecturing, no more questions. Just your life." He told himself then stopped short to glance at Riku's little bed that Riku had made.

"You're not a father -- Just a warrior." Sephiroth muttered, then, crouched down to the bed sheet. Standing back up he piled the bed sheet unto his own bed and started to pace back and forth again. "Then again technically you are a father, therefore should have this awkward feeling -- Wait, no! Grr..." Sephiroth clenched and unclenched his skintight gloved hands, then, forcefully sat at the end of his bed.

"Just admit it." Cloud leaned on the doorway, slightly amused at Sephiroth talking to himself. Sephiroth looked up with a glare.

"Go away, Strife."

"Just answer this one question for me...Do you care for him?"

"No." Sephiroth retorted.

"Don't lie." Cloud snapped back.

Sephiroth gave out a small laugh from hysteria. "Since when did you care if I cared?"

"Now."

"Okay," Sephiroth scoffed. "Yes, I do care for Riku. He _is _my son."

"Say it like you mean it." Cloud sounded annoyed, Sephiroth winced and sighed.

"Yeah...I do. All this time I was just trying to make him stronger, and trying to take care of him. After time...I didn't really want to throw him out and wanted him to stay." Sephiroth blinked, then glared at Cloud. "Are you happy _now_, Strife?"

Cloud smirked and nodded nudging off the doorway. "New tournament is coming up..." Cloud had a glint in his glowing eyes. "I'll make sure I get revenge on what you did to me yesterday."

"You're on, Strife." Sephiroth sneered in his cocky manner.

-----------------------------------------------**The End.**

A/N- Well, there you go: Fatherly Figure. I really hope you like the ending since I'm not really good at them, since, a writer just wants to go on and on, but we have to stop somewhere. Well, a huge, big, massive THANKS! to all of the readers. Thank you, thank you, thank you, so much for reading this! Really glad you liked it.

Lo and behold you have not heard the last of me in the Kingdom Hearts section of ff.net! I've been working on a fanfiction called "Welcome Back" for some time now and will post it up very soon (it's about Leon, Yuffie, Sephiroth, Cloud, Aerith, and Cid).

Later for now, readers!


End file.
